Six Minutes
by godxherself
Summary: He had exactly six minutes to make a decision. To choose the right thing to do. To save his future. To save his family. To save her. Six minutes. The clock keeps ticking... KevinxOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas brothers and never will, however I will own my Eliezer pretty soon! :)**

To be honest, I did not even know who the Jonas brothers were until a couple of weeks ago. Anna filled me in on all the details, though and I have to admit that those boys' music is catchy. But, it's not my style. I am more of an oldies kind of person. Like I absolutely love Michael Jackson and Frank Sinatra...I know weird combination, but that's just me. Haha.

Getting back on topic though; that fateful day, about almost a month ago, I finally had a couple days off from school and planning my wedding and I decided to hideout in my room and just rest. Unfortunately, I was only able to rest for a day before my apartment was invaded by a hyper twelve-year-old, who will soon become my little sister-in-law. So, Anna pretty much took over and we watched horror movies for a good portion of the morning before we got bored and decided to talk. She began rambling about going to a concert in August (after my wedding) and was literally foaming at the mouth when she was talking about the band members.

Curious, because I had never really heard of the band she was talking about before (because obviously, I live under a rock and have no social life), I asked her who she was talking about. Needless to say, Anna spazzed out on me and for the rest of the day, she held me hostage and tried to "Jonas-fy" me. Which did not work...much.

Like I said before, I do find the music pretty catchy, but I truly am an old woman in a young woman's body because I just can't let go of the past and I love the past music more than some of these newer 'hip' and 'fat' songs. Shows how up-to-date I am. LOL. I did agree on one thing with Anna, though. I agreed with her on the fact that yes, I think the Jonas brothers are very handsome boys- excuse me, young men, but no one can compare to my Eli. And, that's just a fact, in my opinion. :3

Yes, I know all you Jonas fan-girls out there probably disagree with me and are squealing in outrage and whatnot, but can you blame me? I'm a young woman in love with her soon-to-be-husband and nothing can change how happy I am! Ah, I feel so giddy. Anyways, I apologize for the long author's note. I tend to go off and ramble and it is pretty easy for me to forget what I originally wanted to do.

So, without further adoo, please enjoy. :)

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

Chapter I: A Chance Encounter

"KEVIN! WE LOVE YOU!"

"NICK, MARRY ME!"

"JOE JONAS IS THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE!"

"THE JONAS BROTHERS RULE MY WORLD!"

"OH-MY-JONAS! NICK! LOOK OVER HERE!"

I sighed, and continued to smile, wondering when my splitting headache was going to go away. I knew it would not just _vanish_ or something, but I could hope...even though I knew that that would never happen. Glancing over to the left, I spotted my brothers hugging and talking with the fans, signing autographs here and there. I myself was busy with my own group of fans and of course the paparazzi breathing down my back, taking pictures of every little detail. I had been living 'the dream' now for almost two years and I could _still_ not get over the fact that I was constantly watched by everyone in the entire world.

And, maybe I am being a little dramatic, but still. How would you feel if you knew that millions of people looked up to you, kids and teens and even some adults, watching your every move all the time, knowing about everything that went on in your life from reading trashy magazines and hearing about all of the 'celebrity gossip' and such. It felt as if they were all waiting for you to screw up and then, the minute you did, all hell would break loose and rumors would be spread and lies would be told, just to keep society entertained.

That was the life of being a celebrity and honestly, I would never get used to it or be able to adapt to all of this...well, bull shit, if you will please excuse my French. I can just hear the gasps of absolute shock and horror, now. How could the Kevin Jonas, _the_ Kevin _Jonas _just curse like that as if it were nothing? Has this boy any manners? Yadda yadda yadda...

The truth is that I _do_ curse every now and then, but not in public. Never in public. That would be bad for my 'perfect' image. Cue eye roll here. There's another thing I don't get. How can people think that my family and I are so perfect? As far as I know, there is no such thing as _perfection._ Perfection is nonexistant in reality. Well, my reality. And, I'll be the first to admit to you that my family is definately _not_ perfect. We are just a normal, average, American and Christian family, living in California...while being Disney icons, touring around the world, performing in front of millions of people each year, and oh yeah? Have I mentioned my family owns like several houses all over the states?

Oh, yeah. We really are _normal_. Where was I going with this again? Ugh, nevermind. Just forget about it, it will most likely come up again some other time when I am in the mood to just ramble endlessly. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I quickly focused my attention back to the young woman who was attempting at flirting with me. She was twisting a strand of her blonde hair between her fingers and I think attempting to look sexy, but appear innocent. Whatever that means.

I need to stop reading those magazines that Mom has around the house, when I'm bored. I mean, this is ridiculous! Focus, Kevin, focus! I think she just said something. Uhm, okay, think! What was she just talking about? Uh...yeah...well, I'm screwed.

"So, how about it?"

The girl asked me and I just stood there, looking at her like a dear caught up in some car's headlights. Since I had not been paying attention, due to the fact that I was lost in my thoughts, I will not most likely say something to thoroughly embarrass myself and alert the girl to the fact that I had not been paying attention to a word she said. Which is true. Hopefuly, she will not figure that little detail out!

"Uhm...I'm sorry? I couldn't really hear you..."

Smooth, Jonas. She didn't really look surprised, though, but I could tell she was getting annoyed. I did not even remember her name, _if_ she had even said her name! I feel so stupid right now, it's not even funny. The minute the girl began talking again, I zoned out once more, lost in my thoughts, while continuing to sign autographs and pose for pictures here and there.

I became so lost in my thoughts, that the nameless girl (whom I had taken to referring to, mentally) noticed that I was not really paying attention at all to what she was saying and was desperately trying to bring me back to reality, getting impatient and even more annoyed with me. I did notice that little detail, but frankly, I didn't really care. She was about to say something again and I could tell it was going to be something rude, by the expression that adorned her face, when I was saved by a hand gripping my shoulder and shaking me out of my thoughts. Thank God.

Whipping my head to the hand on my shoulder, I followed the hand to its attached person and found Joe staring back at me, smirking. His eyes were glued to the nameless girl, trailing up and down and checking her out from what I could tell and he certainly was not being discreet about it either. Oh, good 'ole Joe.

Sometimes, you just want to hit him. Hard. Okay, very hard. With a bat. Make that a plastic bat. I really do not want to go to jail for murdering my younger brother because the main reason he was put on this Earth, was to womanize as many girls as he could before he finally settled down. And, that was _if_ he ever settled down. Alright, I'm going to stop my bitter thoughts there. I hate to admit it, but I did cross a line there. But, hey! I'm human and I am definately not perfect! I have emotions like every other living, breathing human, being on Earth and just because I'm famous does not make me an exception!

Plus, I was not exactly in the best of moods at the moment. I mean who would when you have a splitting headache and it's getting worse as the screams and squeals and shouts could only get louder. This was one of those moments when I wished that I could be living a normal life again; to be a nobody, where nobody knew me as _the_ Kevin Jonas from the Jonas brothers, but Kevin Jonas, random stranger that everyone could care less about. Life would be so much easier if I was that Kevin once more. But, then reasoning kicked in and I would always come to the conclusion that I wouldn't really be myself if I went back to being normal again. I love doing what I do and bonding with my brothers and just _playing_ my guitar and performing in general.

It gives me such an amazing feeling and it really is apart of me. That feeling runs in the family. Haha. I blame genetics and my parents. But, that is something I am so not explaining. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Ugh! I hate being a young adult. It's not much different from being a teenager. I mean you are still a hormonally-challenged person, and there's drama here and there, and then there's even more responsibility than before that just gets heaped onto you. So, in a way it is like...you become an 'advanced teenager' or something like that.

What was I doing again? Oh, right! Joe and him checking out the nameless girl and saving me from her clutches. If he came to get me, then I figure it is time to head out of here! YES! Finally...

"Right Kevin?"

Oh brother. I really need to pay attention to what is going on around me more often! Alright...uh, I suggest looking calm and nodding your head yes, to whatever Joe just said. Agree and then run like hell!

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

I nodded, and forced a smile at the nameless girl. She seemed to be un-impressed. I really did not blame her. I would be pretty annoyed with myself too, if I was a girl trying to get my attention and I was lost in my own little world and...I just made no sense! I need to stop hanging around Joe. Speaking of my brother, I glanced in his direction and saw that he was still flirting with the nameless girl, even though you could tell she wasn't really interested in what Joe had to say.

I sort of pitied my brother at that moment, knowing that he was trying so hard to entertain and impress this girl and all she wanted was well..._me._ Akward! Joe said something else that I really did not quite catch and then winked. The girl scoffed and then stalked off, obviously pissed. Joe turned to me and grinned, his eyes sparkling with amusement and I realized, then, that he had been faking trying to impress nameless girl.

"She so wanted me."

I snorted. Yeah, I really need to stop hanging around Joe.

* * *

"Will that be for here or to go, sir?"

The cashier asked me in a nasally voice. Nodding at Joe, Nick, and Frankie in their disguises, I told the cashier that we would be taking our order to go. The cashier nodded before going to fulfill my order. About ten minutes later, I was handed my decaf coffee, one monster, a diet-coke, one mountain dew, and a box of donuts.

"Thank you very much."

The cashier shrugged before sca-daddling to ringing up and fetching some other customers' orders. Making my way over to my brothers, I gave each their own drink before Joe and Frankie tackled me, trying to get to the donuts. I hate Donkin' Donuts. Donuts turn people into savages! I mean look at Joe and Frankie! Well, nevermind Joe...he was born a savage beast, but Frank the Tank acting like...like...Joe?!

...Just to let you all know, I'm scared too. See? This is why Starbucks owns Donkin' Donuts! They most definately do NOT sell donuts there and turn people into scary Joe-like savage beasts, scarfing down donut after donut after donut, as if they haven't eaten for days! And, poor innocent Franklin! His innocence, all gone! All becase of Donkin' freaking Donuts!

I glared at the donuts with pure hatred and malice. Nick shook his head, snickering at the fact that Joe was inhaling his donuts like an animal. Frankie ate his jelly donut in a more civilized matter, attempting to not stain his shirt anymore than it already was. Nick, noticing the dirty looks I was giving the donuts (and Joe), cleared his throat.

"Uh, Kev? Why are you giving donuts dirty looks?"

Joe paused in chewing whatever donut he was eating at that moment and looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Yaw gebing dunots dertee vooks!?"

Glaring at him, I told him in a stern voice to talk to me when his mouth wasn't filled with food. Seriously, I hate it when he talks with his mouth full and he knows that that gets on my nerves! Swallowing, he tried again.

"You're giving donuts dirty looks? Since when?"

"Shut up."

"But K2! Seriously? What's up with you?"

"What's up with _me_?"

I was seriously surprised that Joe thought that something was up with me. I mean, yes, I was feeling a little bit under the weather, but that did not mean that there was something up! Or maybe there was something wrong with me...I don't know!

"Yeah! You've been in a really bad mood lately and we all don't know why!"

Nick nodded, but didn't say anything. I noticed he had finally taken a donut, probably taking advantage of the fact that Joe wasn't paying attention. I sighed before answering.

"It's nothing...I just haven't been feeling that good lately..."

That caught everyone's attention. Even Frankie looked at me worried!

"Are you sick, Kevin?"

Frankie asked me, quietly. I looked at him and smiled, reaching down to give him a noogy. He scowled, swatting my hand away and I grinned, letting out a chuckle. Glancing at Joe and Nick out of the corner of my eye, I saw them both relax and grins of their own appeared.

"I'm not sick, Frankie. I don't know, I'm just not...I don't know how to explain it."

Frankie shrugged and went back to eating his donut. Before Nick or Joe could say anything else, I stood up and stretched, letting my brothers know that I was going to go and take a walk. I really did need some air and some time to just think. That is all I wanted, some private time to myself. I told the boys that I would be back in a half an hour (our tour bus was parked behind the Donkin' Donuts) and let them know to tell Mom and Dad where I was when they decided to get back to the bus.

Walking away before anybody could say anything, I was out of Donkin' Donuts in a flash. I was finally _free_. Well, at least for a moment. I took in the fresh air with a smile and walked aimlessly around, not really knowing where I was going and not caring. Not really having a destination in mind, I let my feet guide me and enjoyed the peace and silence that I rarely experienced nowadays. I just walked and walked and walked. Nonstop. Continuing on and on, until I spotted a little run-down shop off to the side.

I paused and really looked at the shop, entranced by it for some reason. It was like it was calling me towards it or something. My feet moved on their own accord and soon I found myself just outside the little shop, staring inside the window and wondering if it was open. Not really knowing what to do, I tried the glass door and found it opening. It must be open, then.

"Well...I still have some time to kill before Mom and Dad send out the search parties for me...so, what have I got to lose?"

It was now or never. I stepped inside, hearing the little jingle of the bell, as I went through. I looked around and was at a loss for words. The lights were dim, but I could still clearly see all of the priceless antiques that surrounded me. It was amazing! Some of the stuff looked really really old and even had aquired dust! Which does not really surprise me. Over time, objects do end up obtaining some sort of dust, but then again...that's what dusting is for.

"Ah, Mr. Jonas...I was expecting you."

Startled at hearing my name, I looked behind me to find a little, old man with these really creepy beady eyes of his, staring at me as if looking through me. Uh oh. I hope the guy doesn't think I tried to steal anything. That wouldn't be good.

"...E-excuse me,"

I cursed at myself mentally for stuttering.

"but, how did you k-know my name, sir?"

The old man continued to stare at me with that weird and creepy stare of his. I think he even hardened it ever since I spoke! Finally, the old man broke out into a toothy grin and I shuddered, realizing he only had a few teeth left. That would explain the huge gaps in his smile.

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin. Don't you remember me?"

I stared at him as if he was insane, which the poor old man most likely was. If I wasn't afraid, I would most likely pity him and feel bad, but it is pretty hard to do that when you find yourself scared out of your mind!

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are..."

The little, old man tsked.

"My name is Chronos."

My eyes widened. This old man really is insane! I have never met a man named Chronos in my entire life! Why does he think that we've met? Chronos grinned once more, but this time there were no gaps in his smile and his teeth shined brightly, blinding me momentarily. When I finally was able to open my eyes once more, Chronos was no longer an old man! Before me, stood a man in red and gold robes, looking like a king straight out of a fairy-tale or something! He gave me a knowing look and chuckled, while I closed my jaw.

"W-what...what are you?"

"My name is Chronos,"

The man stated once more, with a gentle smile.

"and I am the _time keeper_."

* * *

_What do you guys think?_

Hmm...I wonder what is going to happen to Kevin now! For those of you who have no clue who Chronos is, google him. I'm too lazy to actually explain Roman mythology to all of you at this hour. :)

Anyways, the story's excitement is just beginning! You have no idea what I have planned for this story and I do admit that the chapters from here on out will most likely be shorter, but once in a while I'll go out of my way to post another loooooong chapter like this one. Haha.

To give a head's up to all of you, I think I might switch to writing in third person instead of in Kevin's point of view (first person) all the time. Don't worry! There will be chapters that have first person parts in them because I know you all love to get inside peoples' heads, more specificially the Jonas boys. LOL. But, most likely...more of the story will be in third-person, I just wanted to let y'all know.

Now, I'm going to go crash. I am super tired, even though it's like five O'clock in the afternoon. Insert me shrugging here. Haha! I really do act like an old lady sometimes. Insert more shrugging.

So...I really do hope you guys like this first chapter and please _REVIEW!_ It shall make me smile with glee. :)))

-_Luria_


End file.
